Hidden Magic
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lucy is holding a secret. And with her best friend Levy and Lisanna trying to know what it is... Natsu is helping her keep all the suitors away before her father can tell her who she's to marry.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu x Lucy

Lucy was heading to school for her normal boring day.

With a sigh she sat in her seat next to Lisanna the popular and adorable girl in school.

While Lucy had many fans of her own she didn't care for the attention.

"What's got you down this time?" Asked her best friend Levy.

"Well where would you like me to start?" Lucy asked.

"Your father again?" Levy guessed.

Lucy slumped over her desk with her head on her desk.

"He says he has a few suitors lined up for me to meet this weekend. I just wish he would leave me alone and forget about arrangement." Lucy said.

Levy patted her back. "I know. Maybe one of them will be just what your looking for."

Lucy looked up at her with a glare. "What do you mean by that? Does it look like I have a type? or even an interest in any guy?" Lucy asked.

"Levy laughed nervously. "Lucy. Just gave it a try. It's not like it's the end of the world." She said.

"True. At least father's LETTING me chose one. But that means I can't date anyone here. IF I wanted to date anyone here." Lucy added at last second before Levy said anything.

Suddenly a rose appeared on her desk. With a small note.

Lucy could guess who it was from. But she wouldn't tell Levy. It was a secret after all.

"How'd that get there?!" Levy said.

Lucy smiled smelling the rose and read the note.

_No girl deserves to be sad. _

_No girl should be forced to love someone she doesn't._

_But a girl should always be smiling and smelling the roses on a Monday morning._

Lucy laughed.

"Lucy Who is it from?" Levy asked.

Lisanna looked over at Lucy who had a rose in her hand.

"I honestly don't know. But..." Lucy turned around in her seat to look at the one boy who is always causing trouble. "I have a pretty good idea who it could be." Lucy smiled.

Natsu looked over and smiled back.

But if you see Natsu as a regular boy... You have another thing coming. Lucy knew this.

But Natsu had magic. Everything was not what is looked like.

Lucy was walking home one day and a guy pulled her into an ally.

He pulled out a knife but in a second Natsu came along and turned it into a ring.

The guy tried to fight Natsu but he just ended up with his pants down and tripped. Literally.

And that was how Lucy found out about Natsu.

"You think Natsu?" Levy asked. "Lisanna's one and only prince?"

He wasn't hers so what was the point.

"Maybe. I don't know. I am friends with him too. In like after school stuff." Lucy said quickly.

"Like what? I know for a fact he doesn't do anything. And you play soccer while Lisanna does Science." Levy said.

"You spend all your time reading in the library. How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"I can see you practice." Levy said.

Shoot.

"What is going on?" Levy asked.

Thankfully the teacher came in and saved her form explaining.

Lucy is supposed to keep it a secret.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu x Lucy

Chapter 2!

It was after school and Lucy was skipping practice today.

With everything going on with her father and these suitors she had to get home.

Lisanna watched her leave the school and found Natsu napping in a tear by tree. Again.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted to him.

"Come on down sleepy head. I'll lend you my lap." She said.

Natsu turned over and fell out of the tree. "OW!" She yelled.

"What is it Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

She repeated herself and Natsu smiled. "Thanks. But I think I need to get home. My brother will be home son and we are planning some trip once it's winter." He said.

Lisanna knew Natsu for a long time. Every year Natsu and his bother go on vacation for the winter.

"Maybe I can come this time." She said.

Natsu had alarms going off in his head as she said that. "I'll ask Zeref but you know the last time he said no." He told her.

"That was in the summer. Just because you have a special privet summer school doesn't mean I can come see you." She said.

Natsu knew that. But that was him magic cram school. And he really didn't want her to know.

The last person who found out was Zeref's girlfriend. And how she's in Paris learning magic with Miss Scarlet. The worst teacher.

"Trust me. The homeroom teacher is terrible." He said.

Which was also why Natsu hasn't told anyone about Lucy.

"Got to go!" He said quickly and left.

Lisanna puffed her cheeks. Something was up and she was going to find out.

Lucy reached her house and boy it was crazy. Her father had over twenty men in the same room talking.

"Lucy. Good timing. Go and get dressed. We have guests." Her father said to her.

She nodded and headed up to change.

she came down in a light purple dress, silk, and no straps. It went down to her ankles and flowed like water as she walked.

"Ah! My daughter! Lady Lucy Heartfilia." Her father announced.

Lucy bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said with a fake smile.

"Someone end my misery." She whispered to herself.

As she walked and talked with many men one stood out to her like a shine marble ball.

He was almost like a prince out of a fairy tale.

But something about him gave off a warning vibe.

Lucy ignored it and went over to talk to him.

"How are you?" She asked.

The man smirked. "Perfect now that your here." He said.

Lucy warned herself about getting too close to someone.

"Let's have some more food!" Her father was shouting.

As she turned to see him, she felt something in her rib.

"One word and your dead princess." The man said.

Lucy was in real danger. How could father have-

But looking at the way he was acting... She had seen this before.

Flash back...

"Why is he being so easy to cooperate?" Lucy asked Natsu.

She followed him on a mission one day and he was stalking a thug.

"Because I put a spell on him." He said.

"What?"

"Let me explain this one" Happy was Natsu's magical guardian. Well "guardian" isn't the word you'd use for him. More like magical lazy pet.

"It's a simple spell that makes a person do what you say. It also makes the person look drunk so no one will help him." That was sad.

"It means he's willing to do what I tell him. He believe's I'm working for his boss or for him." Natsu said clearly.

Lucy nodded to show she understood.

End of flash back...

Yes. Her father was spelled.

"Now, you'll come quietly with me and show me where it is." He said to her.

What was he talking about? Lucy wasn't sure.

"Don't think I know who you are. Show me where the jewel is." He said more angry like.

What was she going to do?

A knock at the door.

Maybe she got help coming.

"Who is-" He father answered.

"Hello!" A little blonde girl was there. Nope. Lucy was done for.

End of chapter 2.

Sorry the first one was so short. It was super late an I couldn't take it further.

Hope you like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu x Lucy

Chapter 3!

Lucy scoffed as she saw a little blonde girl stand there at her door. Why was she here? Who was she?

"I didn't invite a little girl li-ke-y-ou." The little girl held up her hand and blew a powder in the air. Lucy watched her father go down and many other men fell to the floor as well.

"Tell me, where it is Helen or I'll-"

"What?!" Lucy screamed. "That's not my name. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Not Helen." She said.

The man backed away. "What? Are you serious?"

"Wow. You really can't tell me from any other girl." Said a voice.

A girl came from the top floor and landed right in front of Lucy. She wore a maid outfit.

"Lady Lucy is a sweet and kind girl. How could you hurt her?" She said.

Lucy was confused. Who was this girl?

"All clear!" The little girl with blonde hair shouted.

A tall woman walked right on in and a man who was shirtless.

"What the-"

"Good work Mavis. Now where is he?" The woman had red hair and she scanned the room.

"Hello."

"Shoot!" The man tried to escape but someone blocked his way.

"Leo is here." Lucy knew who that was. She lit up as she recognized one of her childhood friends.

"Loki!" She shouted.

"Lucy. It's been a while." He smiled.

"No time. We need to go. Get him and her." The red head said. "Gray." She looked to the shirtless man.

"What?"

"I got this. Lucy. Please. I'm a friend of Natsu Dragnel. You need to come with us. You have been mistaken for me and we need to put you into protective custody." The girl Lucy guessed was Helen.

"How can I trust you? What if it's all just a lie?" Lucy asked. her hands on her hips.

"Lucy. Trust me then. And you get to see everyone. Aquarius, Aries, Vergo, everyone." Loki was the one to speak.

Lucy looked to her friend. Then with a sighed she nodded.

"Helen Draco. Please to meet you." The girl said while taking off her wig.

She had brown hair and under neath her maid uniform she wore a green dress. Like a swimsuit cover up.

Lucy followed her and Loki out of her house as the red head picked up her father and the other guy and they left.

After sometime Lucy was seated in a comfy room with Loki while Helen the red head and the shirtless man called Gray took her father and the guy who confused her for Helen.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked Loki as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Funny story." Loki started. "After elementary all of us went to different schools except for Aries, Aquarius and I. Then we met Helen Draco." Loki stared.

"She is a great person." The little girl Lucy found out was Mavis. "Helen is a family friend of the Dragneel family. Zeref and Natsu. The three of them trained to be magic users." Mavis said.

Lucy nodded. "Wait. Your the girl who's in Paris?" Lucy had heard of her. Natsu mentioned her once before. A friend of his being in Paris for Magic training.

"Yes. Mavis Vermillion. Zeref's girlfriend." She said.

Lucy's mouth dropped. "What? But your so young."

"You can't help who you love." Mavis said eyeing Loki.

He ignored her and sipped his tea.

"Okay. That's all taken care of. Natsu should be on his way. And don't worry. I sent Gray to watch your friend Levy. Just in case." Helen said as she walked in.

"What?!"Lucy shouted.

"Relax. She won't know a thing." Helen said.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the head magic user in the fairy realm." Helen said. "Or to be more persist. A dragon." She said it plainly.

"A what?" Lucy didn't get it.

"Natsu didn't tell you? Or Happy?" Helen asked.

Mavis held a hand up. "The fairy realm is the place where most people who use magic come from. And Helen, Zeref, and Natsu are all really dragons. They just can change into human forms." Mavis said.

"It's the same with Happy. But he's still learning. Anyway... Your last name is Heartfilia." Helen asked.

Lucy was trying to process what she just heard.

Natsu...is...a Real Dragon.

"If that wasn't enough I'll tell you one other thing. Your mother in also a magic user." Helen said.

"Helen. She doesn't need to know that." Loki said.

But she kept going. "Your mother is a celestial Magic user. She summons the stars like Loki or Leo here. And Aquarius, Aries, Vergo, and everyone else you may name."

"Helen. Stop." Loki asked.

Lucy was...couldn't...

She ended up passing out.

"Crap. Natsu will kill me." Was the last thing she heard. And it was Helen's voice.

Lucy woke up later and found who was here next to her.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy! Thank goodness!" Natsu said holding her hand.

"What hepp- Your a real dragon. My mother is a magic user. And Loki- No. Leo and all my other friends are-"

"Lucy!" Natsu said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Please. I don't want to lose you." He said. Lucy almost thought her was going to cry.

"Let me explain." Natsu begged.

He was holding her so tight she had trouble breathing. She patted him on the back and he let go.

With a sigh Natsu explained everything.

"The fact that I am a real Dragon is because I was cursed. Well my dad was. But it didn't effect him sadly. Instead it effected me and Zeref. Along with a few other people we knew. And so...Zeref and I came here to find out how to lift this curse on us. We made it so if someone found out about us...they had to learn magic. Because if they didn't... being in love with a non magic user... We lose our magic an our life span is cut in half." Natsu explained.

Lucy was shocked. Natsu... was... everything. He had been through all that and...

"I'm sorry." She said. Lucy did something she'd never do in her life. She kissed Natsu on the cheek.

Natsu wasn't sure how to react.

Loki knocked on the door.

And who stood behind him was...

"Hello little brother." Zeref Dragneel. What would happen to Lucy now?

End of chap. 3.

What is going to happen to Lucy?

And what of her mother?

And Helen is my OC.

Where are the other spirits?

See you in the net chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu x Lucy

Chapter 4! Final chapter.

Zeref stood in the doorway.

Natsu knew this was going to be bad.

"I'm Zeref Dragneel. Natsu's older brother." He said. "It's nice to finally meet the girl he's all too crazy about."

Natsu blushed.

Lucy giggled. "It's good to meet you too." She said.

Natsu sighed and got up.

Zeref followed. Was she going to have to learn magic too? Like Mavis was?

"Relax." Loki said.

"Where's-"

"She's taking a long nap. She didn't sleep AT ALL." He said.

Lucy knew what that meant and glared.

"Sorry. We are together. Anyway, don't worry about being like Mavis. Your mother is a magic user. So that makes you half magic." Loki explained.

"Really?"

"Yup. Oh! And you will have to meet the queen." He added.

"What?" Lucy had to meat a QUEEN?!

Natsu walked for what felt like hours but it was only a minute. Getting away from Lucy so she wouldn't hear what Zeref was going to say.

"Natsu! Will you stop!" Zeref shouted.

Natsu did stop but didn't turn to face his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me she knew about your magic?" Zeref asked.

"Because. You would have sent her away. To train and become a magic user. Like you did to Mavis." He then turned. "Your own girlfriend you haven't seen in...three years!" She shouted.

Zeref sighed. "We had this talk. You know we can't lose our magic."

"I don't care. I wanted to be normal from the start."

"And that's why I let you go to normal school and take the summer classes." Zeref said.

"You don't get it." Natsu said.

"Then explain it to me." Zeref said trying not to blow up at Natsu.

"I want to be normal. No magic. If I want to marry her or something then I'll gladly give up my magic!" Natsu said it.

Zeref didn't say anything. Just sighed.

"I hate being like this. Please Zeref. Understand." Natsu said before running off again.

"Jezz. Natsu. You could have told me." Zeref said.

Lucy couldn't believe she was to met a queen. And the queen of Magic.

Lucy hoped the way she was dressed was okay. At least she was feeling a lot better.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia." Someone said. Introducing her to the queen.

It was Erza. The red head.

"Queen MiraJane." Erza spoke. "Here she is." Erza bowed.

The queen looked vary young. And beautiful.

"Lucy. What a lovely name." She said. "So your the girl who got mixed up in this mess. I'm really sorry for that." She said.

"That's totally fine. It was a surprise to meet everyone again." Loki and soon all her other friends.

"I see. So your the daughter of the great magic user Lady Layla Hearfilia." The queen said.

Lucy was stunned. "Your mother was well respected. After her sudden disappearance I had no choice but to take over as queen."

Her mother was the queen here?! "I knew she was a great ruler. But when she disappeared, she returned with news. She had a daughter."

She left, fell in love with her father, and had her.

"After you were born she left the magic realm. But she came back for something and left to finish her life mission. And never returned. After all these years. You have found us." Mira smiled.

"Queen. Please." Erza spoke.

"Speak Erza."

"She is half magic. If her mother broke the law then-"

"Erza Scarlet!" Mira was shouting. If you dare to finish that I'll send you to Brazil!" Mira was scary now.

Erza shut up then and there.

"Lucy. I'm so sorry. I'll give you a choice. If you wish to learn magic I'mm teach you myself. You are the future queen." Mira said.

"What? Me?" That really was impossible.

"Or, you can return to your life in the other realm. I'm fair." She smiled.

Lucy wasn't sure what to do. "What about my friends? Natsu. Loki."

"I'll permit them to visit you. If that's what you wish." Mira said.

Lucy felt like she couldn't stay here. She'd miss Levy. But she wouldn't see Natsu anymore now that his brother found out.

"Excuse me." It was Zeref. He entered the room.

"Zeref. What is this about?" Mira asked calmly.

"I wish...to ask you something." He said.

Lucy looked at Erza's face. The look of shock. It must not happen often he asks for something.

"This really is an honer. What is it you want?" Mira asks grinning.

"I wish...For Natsu to continue to live in the human realm."

Now that blew even MiraJane away.

"Please. I want him to be happy. I don't want to lose him. Not again." Zeref said.

"Again?" Lucy said.

"Zeref nearly caused Natsu's death at a young age. So he's been trying to heal himself over what had happened." Erza whispered.

Natsu was nearly killed?!

"I'll permit this. However, You will have to do something for me." Mira said.

"Anything." Zeref said.

Mira smiled more softly. "You shall become a teacher. At the school he goes to. And also," Looking over at Lucy. "Train Lucy Heartfilia in magic."

That was a shocker.

"This way. Lucy. You may continue your life and still learn magic. I'll make sure your friends visit you." She said.

"Yes my queen." Zeref said. He left the room.

"Erza. Take Lucy back to her world." Mira said.

"Yes." She answered.

"Before I go, Could I speak with someone?" Lucy asked.

Mira raised a brow. "Who?"

"Aquarius."

Mira didn't say a word. With a sigh she raised her hand. "Erza. Take her to see Aquarius. And tell Loki I need to speak with him." She said.

Erza bowed. "Yes my queen." She took Lucy out of the room.

There was a long walk. But worth the wait once she got to a pool.

"Aquarius!" Erza shouted. "You have a visitor." She said.

Erza left the room as Aquarius surfaced.

Lucy couldn't believe she was seeing her closest friend.

"Lucy. It's been too long." She said.

Lucy wanted to cry. But she held back just enough.

"Please. Aquarius. Tell me about my mother." She asked.

Aquarius stared at her.

"Vary well. But it's not pretty." She said.

Lucy nodded. She sat down and listened.

"Your mother. She was vary popular in this world. She saved almost all of us. She was beloved by everyone. She became the second queen of the magic realm. After Anna." Aquarius said.

"But then she disappeared. It was years later that she returned and told us that she had a daughter. You Lucy. It was a crime for her to have married a non magic user. She last all her magic. We didn't know what to do. Then Layla heard of a stone that could give her magic powers again. She left the throne to Mirajane as she left. And it's been years since we saw her last." Aquarius said.

Lucy got the feeling...her mother did love her but wanted to care for her friends, people. "I understand." Lucy said. "Maybe once I've learnt my own magic, then I can go and look for her myself." She said.

Aquarius smiled. "I'm sure you will. You'll be stronger then your mother for sure." She told her.

After a little more time it was Lucy's time to go.

Returning her and her father to their home.

Lucy explained to her father that he passed out from drinking a little too much.

Lucy returned to school like normal. Levy met her old friends. Mira had kept her promise.

"Lucy." It was Natsu. "How's it going?" He said. Zeref stood behind him.

"Good. How are you liking the real world Zeref?" She asked her teacher.

Zeref shrugged. "Fine."

Lucy was happy. And Natsu was happy to be there for her.

Mira watched from her magic mirror.

'Mira!" Mira heard her sister yelling. She closed the link to seeing Lucy and it was a normal mirror now.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

Lisanna stopped her way up. "When will Natsu be my boyfriend? All he ever does is hang out with-"

"Lis."

"Sorry. I really like him." Lisanna said.

Mira smiled. "One day, things will become clear for you." Was all she said.

"Mira. Tell me. Is Lucy better then me?" Lisanna asked.

"Over all no. But if Natsu really likes her, then I can't answer that. Only he can." She told her.

Lisanna stormed out and went to her room.

"Lisanna. One day, you will understand. Magic runs in you too." Mira said.

The End.

And that's the final chapter! Holy it's been way too long.

It's finally done though. I'm happy. Thank you all for reading!

Helen: And don't forget to vote.

What vote?

Helen: For the FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER STORY! And the bleach one too.

What?! How'd bleach get on here? Helen!

Helen: Bye!


	5. Epiloge

Natsu x Lucy

**A thank you to all who have read, Reviewed, favorite, and followed my story.**

**Happy: Hope you enjoy the final surprise!**

**Star: Happy! Stop doing this! This is my story!**

**Happy: Enjoy!**

Epiloge

Lucy was sitting in her room looking out her window.

It's been almost a year now since the changes to her life. And Levy found out about her.

At least Zeref didn't go all big brother this time.

"Lu?" Natsu knocked at the door.

He walked in looking sharp in his tux.

"I still can't believe you wore that." She said.

"Ya. I'm sorry about this." Natsu said.

Lucy looked back out the window. "My mother. She was a good woman. And now, it's my turn."

They had just come back from Layla's funeral.

Lucy finished school and her magic training and went off with Aquarius to find her mother.

Her mother was dead for some time already.

It was painful. Natsu was the only one who understood her.

"Is this how it felt?" She asked him.

Natsu cleared his throat. Sitting down next to her. "When Igneel died. it was the most painful thing I had to ever expireance. And Zeref couldn't even help me. Mostly I wouldn't let him help me." He said.

Lucy leaned back against him. "Tell me something." She said. "We've been friends for years now. Even before I found out about your hidden magic."

"Yes. And before you ask." Natsu said. "I have for every day, minute, second, never stopped loving you. Even when you yourself also had hidden magic." He smiled.

"I was going to ask you what you think Zeref will cook for dinner." Lucy said.

Natsu blushed deep red. "I'm so sorry. I missed thought-"

"Natsu. I love you too." Lucy said kissing his cheek.

Natsu was frozen. Lucy giggled. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Sure Anything for you. Princess." Natsu smiled.

"Don't call me that." She glared.

"But Vergo calls you that. And Loki."

"They are different. You are a dragon. Can't yo call me something else?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "Fire girl?"

Lucy glared with unsatisfied stares.

"Okay. How about...Star flame." Natus said.

Lucy scoffed. "I'm not liking any of these names."

Natsu stared back at her.

"What?"

"Dragon...Slayer." He grinned.

Lucy gave him a confused look.

"Because you slayed this dragon." Natsu whispered.

Lucy was about to say something but Natsu silenced her.

The two shared a kiss full of passion long waited.

Once he pulled away. "Zeref is waiting."

"Really? I want to stay here a little longer." Lucy said.

Natsu smirked. "Zeref!" Natsu called. "How long till dinner's ready?"

"About an hour. Why?" Zeref asked.

But Natsu never responded. He just heard the door shut and the floor or ceiling creek.

"Oh boy." Zeref said.

"We can have a little fun too if you want." Mavis said sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

Zeref swallowed hard before turning to look at her.

"Don't you think once is enough?" He asked her.

Mavis smiled and rubbed her tummy. "Don't worry. Once this is over. The fun will begin again."

The End.

**Happy: Hope you all loved this real ending!**

**Star: This was a little...Well at least it's not M.**

**Happy: Why would it? It's not like anything is shown.**

**Star: Never mind. See you all guys and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
